New worlds : D-Gray Man
by AnimeLover2007
Summary: read the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Theresa's pov.

"Big sister! It's time for breakfast then down to your work!" "I know Kat! I'm 18, I can handle my self!" I yell back. _It has been a year since my 14 year old sister Kaitlyn moved in with me. We have kept each other in check. I wake her up for school and she wakes me up for work. I'm the captain of my local police force. Oh! i nearly forgot. My name is Theresa Weiss but my friends call me Terri. i have light brown skin, long dark brown hair, onyx eyes, and i'm about 6ft tall. My sister is a shorter version of me and she has short hair._ I look at the clock. 7:34. _I should hurry if I ever want to get to work._ I look around. "Kat, where did you put my outfit for work?" "It's in the closet." "Tazer and gun?" "Desk top." "Platypus?" "What? I didn't know we have a platypus!" "I lied." "NOOOOO! PERRY!" I start laughing. I get dressed and I put my gun and tazer in my pocket. I put my hair into a back ponytail. I look around. "Where's my badge?!" "The silver with the star or the gold one with the eagle?" "The gold one." "Badge rack." "I-I knew that. I was testing you." "Yea right." I pin the badge to my shirt and I go down stairs. I grab a bacon sandwich, my fav, and I head to the door. I put my police cap on. "Have a good day at work sis!" "Later!" I walk out.

At the police office.

I walk inside. "Morning Terri!" Alex greats me. _Alex is my best friend in the whole world. we have known each other since we were in 2nd grade. I call her Lizzy commonly because of their middle name, Elizabeth. But she hates when I do that. She has long strawberry-blond hair that she wears loose, green eyes, and pale skin. _"Morning...LIZZY!" I run over to the integration room. I look in the window and I see a man with wild pitch black hair and pale skin, wearing a white long sleeved shirt and jeans. I laugh. "He looks like a rip off L. Doesn't he Alex?" "Yea he does." We both laugh. She turns back to look at him. "Do your remember when we were younger and we watched D-Gray Man, Death Note, Black Butler, and Soul Eater?" Alex says. I smile. "Yeah. The good old days. Especially the dumb titles like 'The Legend of The Legendary Heroes." I say. "Remember Dawson?" I ask. Alex groans. "Sadly yes." She responds. I laugh at her. I look back at the guy. Then I walk to the other room and a boy around 16 to 17 is siting there with pure white hair, tan skin, wearing a long black coat covering the rest of his body. "Omg. RIP OFF ALLEN!" I yell. Alex face palms. I walk to the door. As I'm reaching for the door handle "Be careful." I nod and I go inside. I sit in the chair across from him. I look at the table and there are at least 60 different drawings on the table. And he is working on one now. I notice that all of them are scenes identical to ones from D-Gray Man. At least one from every episode of the anime. But something is different I look closer at the pictures and there are small portal looking objects in the top right of all of them. "Do you want to go there?" he asks in a kind of robotic voice. "Yea but that's impossible." I say. "I can take you there if you like." He says. I pick up a drawing showing a scene where Kanda is walking past a pile of rubble. I show the picture to him. "Take me here." I say. "As you wish. Stand up and back away from the chair." I do as he says and all of a sudden something that looks like a portal appears beneath my feet. Then I'm falling through the portal. The white walls of the room fade away as the purplish colored walls of the portal appears. Then the portal and the room are both and I'm falling through the air. _OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD! _As I turn my head slightly I see the pitch black sky with a few stars. Then I fall through a hole in the ground and I land on something soft. "What is on my back?" I hear. I get on my hands and knees once I realize I'm on sand. I pear over the edge and I see Allen. _OMG! It's Allen! _"Give it back." he says. All of a sudden a shock goes through my body.

Allen's pov.

"Give it back." I say. All of a sudden crazed laughter echoes through the room. We look around and I spot a girl standing on top of the akuma causing the laughter. She has really long blood red hair in a back pony tail with pointy bangs, a midnight black headband, pale skin and ruby red eyes. She is wearing a red tube top, jean shorts, a chain belt, black healed boots, a black jacket, and a dager on a chain hanging around her neck. _Where did she come from? _She stops laughing. She walks to where the akuma's ear would be and whispers something to it. Then I hear her count down from 10 to one. Then the akuma explodes and I see its soul being released. The girls eyes close as she falls to the ground. Before I can move Kanda catches her. As he holds her her hair turns black and now she is wearing a snow white kimono, white shoes and a white head band. _Who is this girl?_

* * *

**Hey guys! This is the first chpter of my new story. i hope you all will like it! Sorry about my last story. My phone was stolen and it had all of the chapters on it. But if you guys want i can continue it! But untill then.**

Love Anime!  
Love Manga!  
And read my fanfictions!


	2. Chapter 2

At exorcist head quarters.

Kanda's pov.

The strange girl sleeps silently on my bed as I wait for her to wake up. _I wish she had to sleep in someone else 's room._ She turns on to her side then continues to sleep. She suddenly falls out of bed and lands on the ground. "Owwww." She groans. She sits up from the floor and sees me. I glare at her and she glares back. "Yuu." She say. "Girl." I say. "Wait. What?" We say at the same time. Her eyes are emerald green."Now that your better kamui wants too see you." "Ok. Lead the way Yuu-Chan." "Don't call me that." "Too bad, Yuu-Chan." I grumble under my breath then I begin to lead the way. When we get there kimui looks serious. "So you appear from out of no where. Then you kill an akuma with out touching it. Plus your entire person changes except for your eyes-" "My eyes are now blue." "Yea yea. As I was saying. What in the world are you?" He asks. "I'm not." she says. "Not what?" "Not of this earth." "WHAT!" "I'm not of this world. I'm from what you call another dimension. I'm my dimension this is all an anime." "What's an anime?" "The Japanese version of a cartoon." I say. "Oh." I turn to the girl. "Is that how you knew my name?" I ask. She nods. She turns to kimui. "I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself." she says. Then she quickly bows. "I am Sakura. Meaning cherry blossom." She says standing up strait. "Nice meaning." Kimui says. "So are you an exorcist?" he asks her. She nods. "Can you activate it?" "Sure. Just don't blush." she says and undoes two of the buttons revealing a pure white gem embedded where the top of her breast bone would be. "Innocence, Activate!" She says. She touches it and pulls out two katanas. "Wow. It seams you are a gem type. Your just as rare as a parasite type." "Cool." She says. She deactivates her innocence and the katanas disappear. She rebuttons her kimono. Sakura's pov. Omg they bought it. I can't believe they bought it! A shock goes through my body and every thing goes black. Kanda's pov. She shake a bit then starts violently laughing as if laughter could kill. When she stops she has a black kimono, white hair, blood red eyes, black shoes and a black headband. "Why, hello there cutie." She says facing me. She walks up to me. "You eyes are dark and cold. Most people think that's scary but I think it's hot. I'm getting hotter just looking at you." She undoes a button and moves the kimono so it hangs off her shoulder. "Uhhh." I say. I glance at Kimui. He runs to the telephone and calls for someone. Next thing I hear is "STRIKE!" I sigh. Sakura moves away from me. She fixes the kimono and rebuttons it. Then she slaps her self. "Owww! To hard!" she holds her cheek witch begins to turn red. She glances at me. "Sorry. That was an automatic emotion check." She tells me. Her voice sounds more mature. She turns to Lavi. "Your name is Lavi or bookman Jr.. Correct?" She asks. He nods. "I am Chi. Twin sister to Sakura. We share the same body but we look like complete opposites. That is the only way to tell us apart." She says. "Ok. White hair means Chi while black means Sakura." Kimui says. "Yea and I change every hour so I have about 45 minutes till I change. Which means 45 minutes of fun!" She runs out the door screaming at the top of her lungs. "Kanda go after her!" "No." "Fine. Dear god, forgive me. LEENALEE!" She runs in. "Yes brother?" "I need you to find our newest exorcist. She just ran off." He then describes her and Leenalee runs off. I look back at kimui and he is crying. I sigh and walk off.

Allen's pov.

"I'll have one order of dongo today." I tell Jerry. He gives me a strange look. "Who are you and what did you do with Allen?" he asks me. "I am me. I'm just not that hungry today." I tell him. He nods and hands me the dongo. "Thanks." I say and walk off eating the dongo. I sit down at the table and look around. I see a girl walking to a table and as soon as she sits down everyone at the table moves to another. She begins to eat her food. I get up and sit next to her. "You aren't gonna run like the others" She asks. "Nope. Why do you have a hood on?" I ask. "My hair and eyes scare people." "How?" "My hair is half black half white. Also, one eye is red and the other is green. And my right eye detects akuma." "My left eye detects akuma as well!" "Really..." "Yea." "Cool. I thought I was the only.. Ahhh!" she leans forward clutching her chest. "Hey! You ok?" I ask. "Ye-yea. I'll be fine." she says. "By the way if I don't see you again like this. Look for Chi or Sakura. Oh and my name is Misaki." "Ok." She then gets up and runs off. I turn back to my dongo when some one slams there hands on the table. I look up and I see Kanda. "Have you seen Misaki?" He asks. "Yea. She just ran off." I say. "Damn." he runs off. With Misaki. No ones pov. "Damn, my chest hurts like hell." she says as she walks outside. "At least it's nice out today. Fine day to feel like I'm about to die." she says. She then laughs. "Wonder what they are doing and if I'm one of them. If he is the 14, maybe I'm the 15! No. That's stupid." she then gasps and grabs her chest. "Ahhhhh!" she yells as she changes. She turns into Sakura. "Ah. Uh. La la la. Oh British accent, that's cool. Accents from Europe are cool. Is cool? Oh who cares! I'm British! Awesome! Ha Ha!" she says. Then she examines her self. "White kimono, white flats, and I'm guessing a white headband, oh, black hair, I waned to be a ginger, pale skin, I wonder what color my eyes are. I bet their blue! Wait. Limb check. 2 Eyes, nose, 2 ears, mouth, hair, chest, 2 arms, 2 legs, 2 hands, and 2 feet. Am I missing anything? Nope!" She then calmly walks inside when someone bumps in to her then runs off. "Oi! Watch it! I'm walking here!" she yells at the figure running away. When she turns around she is tackled by someone. "Ow. That hurt what's your-" She gets cut off when her right eye activates. She looks up and sees Allen's left eye is activated as well. "Hi." "Hi." Allen gets off her and helps her up. "An akuma infiltrated the order." he says. "So lets not waste time. But listen I can copy any innocence as long as I have seen it." she says. She shifts her kimono so it shows her gem. She touches her gem and concentrates. "Mighty Mugen. Unsheathe!" she says. She pulls Kanda's katana out fully activated. "Okay. Lets go." she says and the both run after the akuma. After killing the akuma Sakura's pov. "Oh my god I'm tired!" I say. "Same here. We did chase it half way around the order." Allen says. I look around and everything is blurry. "No. Really. I'm so... Tired..." I say. I feel myself falling and I see the blurry image of Allen reaching for me. Then every thing goes black. Allen's pov. "Hey. Wake up. Are you ok?" I say as I shake her softly. I look around. Where is a doctor when you need one? I pick her up and I run to Kimui. "Oh hi! I was looking for her. Wait. What happened to her?" Kimui says. I lie her down on the couch. "An akuma infiltrated the order and we found it and killed it but we had to chase it half way around the order and afterwards we were very tired and she passed out." I say. "I see." he says. "Ah. My hand hurts. Allen. Did I...? Nevermind. Oh and what I told you is our little secret. Everyone else has to find out for themselves." She says as she sits up from the couch. "What secret?" I ask. "About this." she says and taps her still visible gem. That's right. She said if she has seen an innocence's power she can replicate it easily. "My lips are sealed." I tell her. She smiles at me. "Oh I almost forgot. You need to see Hebleska." Kimui says. "Ok." She says. "Oh and Allen. Btw. I'm Sakura." she says. "Btw?" I ask. "It means by the way." Sakura answers. I nod and she walks off with Kimui.

With Hebleska.

Sakura's pov. "Oh my god. THIS IS AWESOME! And that was awkward." I say looking around. I turn and I see the generals. I wave and surprisingly one of them wave back. I turn back to Hebleska. "My sincro-rate is 444%." I say. Kimui looks at me like I'm crazy. "Remember I have three completely different people in one body. Each one has a sincro-rate of 111%. So it means total for this body my sincro-rate is 444%." I say. "And how do you know that?" Kimui asks. "That's a secret. Oh that reminds me of a song back where I come from." I say. Kimui looks at me like I'm crazy again.

"Got a secret, can you keep it?

Swear this one, you say.

Better lock it in your pocket, you're taken' this one to the grave.

Gonna show you, that I know you, don't care what they say.

Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead.

Yes two can keep a secret if one of them is dead!

La la la la la la la la. La la la la la la la la.

Why do you smile? As if you told a secret."

I softly sing the song to myself. Kimui looks at me and his eyes widen. "How do you know that song?" he asks. "I told you. Its one of the songs from my time. It is my favorite." I say. "What was the last 2 line before the 'la's?" "Um... Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead. Yes two can keep a secret if one of them is dead. Why?" I say. He looks at me. "Nevermind. I just thought it sounded familiar." he says turning to Hebleska. "Can you read her fortune?" he asks her. "I'm not sure but I'll try." She says. Her ghostly tentacles wrap around me. She lifts me up and touches her head to mine. "You are the player's singer. You will help the destroyer in his quest to destroy time. And you will be the greatest healer of them all." She says. I feel a slight shock go through my body. "Put me down or get torn apart. Oh! Sorry. But hurry and put me down please." I say. _That wasn't me!_ Hebleska puts me down and I start shaking. Then a shock goes through my body... Then nothing. "I'm ok." I say, as well as two others at the same time. I turn around and I'm looking at my two other forms. "Oh," "My," "God!" We all look at each other. "I see what you mean when you said you had three beings in one body." Hebleska says. "Yea, but now," "Its three people," "In three bodies." we say. "Are you going to keep finishing each others sentences?" kimui asks. "Yep." we say. I laugh. Then I feel like something's wrong. "Kimui." I ask "Yes?" he says "There are supposed to be 5 Generals up there right?" I ask. "Yea." "Then why are there six?" I say and we all look at the sixth general.


	3. Chapter 3

In the real world...

Alex's pov.

"Hellooo?" I yell. "TERRI?! ARE YOU STILL HERE?!" I look around. _Where is she? What happened?_ I life the dongo box out of my bag and I put it on the table. "I GOT DONGO!" I yell. Nothing happens. I walk to the room where I last saw Terri. I grab the door knob and I turn it and walk in to the room closing the door behind me. "Hello." he says. "Hi." I say. I sit in the seat across from him. I see him drawing new pictures and adding to others. I pick up the picture he just finished. I gasp. "What the...?" I say. _Those are Terri's OCs!_ "Can you send me there right before that wearing this?" I ask. If he sent Terri there. I mite as well go too! "Stand back." he says.

Back with chi and the others.

Chi's pov.

"Then why are there six?" I say. We all look at the sixth general. They stand and jump down then stumbles and nearly falls but catches themself and stands upright. Then they walk toward me. I see a smirk behind the darkness of the hood. "Who did you leave for me?" she asks. I smile at her. "Took you long enough." I say. They pull down their hood and I see Roxy. (Roxy is Alex's OC.) "As I said. Who did you leave for me?" She asks. "Um... Allen,Kanda, and Lavi are taken. But you can have anyone else." I say. She sighs and turns away. "You took all the good ones." she says. I laugh. "Well I was here first." "Yea, so?" "First come, first serve." "I hate you." "Love you too." We both laugh. "So. Are you a user of innocence?" I ask her. "No idea. You?" "Yea the three of us are gem types. We all have the same gem in the same place but they are different colors. My gem is red, Sakura's gem is blue, and Misaki's gem is like the yin and symbol but with red and blue." "I see. I wonder if I have innocence? Innocence activate!" She says. Nothing happens but an innocence from inside Hebleska 'jumps' out of Hebleska and floats over to Roxy. "Wow. Too bad your an equip-" I get cut off when the innocence turns into a dark green gem and implants itself in her left hand. "Ow. But cool!" she says. All of a sudden she splits in to two people. A little girl, and Roxy. The girl looks at me. "Hi." she says. "Omg. KAWIAII!" the three of us say while Roxy rolls her eyes. "Kai! You are so kawaii!" I say and she giggles. "Even cuter!" The Triplets (I decided to call Chi, Sakura, and Misaki The Triplets no matter what pov it is.) say. Then a shock goes through my body... Then nothing. We turn around. I see the unconscious body of my normal look when I was Theresa. "Oh no." The Triplets say.


End file.
